Child's Play: Nightmares
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Helena and Myka calm Emma after a nightmare. Oneshot as part of the Child's Play universe.


"Have you put the DVD in yet?" Myka called from the kitchen. Helena was just grabbing the remote from beside their TV and sitting back on the sofa.

"Yes, dear," she called back. "Just waiting on some company." She sat back, draping her arm along the back of the seat as she waited for Myka to join her.

She watched Myka enter the room with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other and place them on the coffee table in front of Helena before disappearing into the kitchen again, noticeably swaying her hips a little more than usual knowing Helena's eyes were on her. Helena smirked. Myka reappeared with two bowls in her hands, one containing strawberries and the other chocolate, and placed them next to the wine as she sat next to Helena.

"All sorted," Myka informed her as she opened the wine. "Hit play." She poured two glasses, putting the bottle back on the table as she handed a glass to Helena. She picked up her own and cuddled with Helena, tucking her legs up and watching the start of the film.

Helena sipped on her wine, enjoying an evening in with her wife. They watched the movie, occasionally discussing the plot but they just enjoyed each other's company and being snuggled together. Helena turned her head and began to nuzzle Myka's neck and Myka ran her fingers along Helena's arm that was draped over her shoulder.

Then they heard Emma's door open.

Helena turned the volume down on the TV and they listened, assuming she would go to the bathroom and then back to bed as she did on occasion. Her footsteps carried on past the door to the bathroom and they heard her voice at the top of the stairs.

"Mama! Mummy!" she called.

"I'll go," Helena said, pausing the movie and putting her glass down on the table before walking out to the bottom of the stairs. At the top Emma stood, her pink nightgown twisting in her hands and her hair in disarray. Helena couldn't help notice the way she looked like Myka when she was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked her.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream," she complained.

"Come here sweetheart," Helena opened her arms and waited for Emma to run down the stairs into them. She scooped her up and carried her into Myka, sitting down on the sofa with Emma on her lap. Myka immediately had her arms around her little girl.

"What happened?" Myka asked, waiting for Helena to explain.

"I had a bad dream Mama," Emma sulked, her bottom lip poking out as she looked up at her parents' concerned faces. "I was chocolate and Uncie Pete tried to eat me."

Helena hid her face in her daughter's curls, trying to stifle the laugh that was sure to leave her. She looked at Myka and saw her struggling too.

"Then his monster friend came and he was scary. He had big teeth and big hands and he was scary and yelling and they chased me and I ran really fast but they got me and they tried to eat me! I didn't like it." Her lips trembled and her eyes teared up.

"Oh baby," Myka comforted her, running her hand up and down her back. "That's not something you should ever be scared of. For one thing, your Uncle Pete loves you more than anything. You know that." Myka assured her.

"He's more likely to beat up the monster. He'd never be mean to you." Helena added.

"And if monsters try to mess with you they've got to go through me and Mummy first. And nothing is gonna do that. Mummy knows kempo, you know. All the monsters will run away. You have nothing to worry about."

Emma looked between her parents, visibly calming.

"That's right sweetheart," Helena kissed the top of her head. "We're always going to protect you, so there's nothing to fear, okay?"

"Okay," Emma smiled, cuddling against Helena and reached out to Myka, who cuddled with them.

"Are you ready to go back to bed?" Helena asked after a few minutes of cuddling and they were both relieved when Emma nodded.

Myka stood and waited for Helena to get to her feet and they took Emma back to her room. Helena laid Emma in her bed, pulled the covers up and sat on the bed beside her as Myka knelt down next to her pillow. She pushed Emma curls back, gently stroking her head to coax her back to sleep.

"What do we tell monsters?" Myka asked.

"My Mama's gonna arrest you and my Mummy can beat you up," Emma told them.

"Good girl," Myka laughed as she bent to rub noses with her daughter. "Now get some sleep."

Helena lent over to give her a kiss. "We love you."

Myka kept up her ministrations and pretty soon their little girl was peacefully asleep. They crept out of the room and back down to their movie.

"Pete is going to be crushed when he hears about this," Myka stated as they sat back on the sofa.

"Oh, I don't know," Helena disagreed. She resumed the movie and pulled Myka back into her arms. "I'm sure he'll be alarmed at first but then he'll do something very sweet for her. The two of them are thick as thieves after all. With the lives we lead we should be thankful that's the worst of her nightmares."

"I guess. At least she's asleep. Again," Myka turned to look at her wife. "And we're alone. Again."

"Indeed," Helena agreed, paying more attention to Myka then the rest of the movie.


End file.
